SDS
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.zoroxsanji or sanjixzoro.the way zoro solve sanji’s sds problems.also the reason behind why sanji starting to smoke three cigarette at the same time.warning for spoilers.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** SDS

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji  
**  
WARNING: **PG

**NOTES: **The way Zoro solve Sanji's SDS problems… This one dedicated to reddychan, because I'm kinda guess she knew where I got the idea from this drabble...hahaha... (remember the time when we have a little chat about why Sanji smoke three cigarette at the same time in the latest manga? well, this drabble is my weird idea about why he did it)...and because she's a sweetheart...also dedicated to my dear kakairupowns-san, because she said she laugh when she read it. I like when she laugh, because I know she's still kinda busy and work hard in her job at the campground...so, I guess she need something to fresh her up... Thank you very much indeed for the beta!... Thank you.

Lately, the swordsman of the Thousand Sunny had noticed a change in one of his nakama. He would usually watch from the corner of his eye, pretending to be asleep. If no one else had noticed the problem, and the person themselves looked like they couldn't handle it, then Zoro would yawn, stand up, snatch some booze and walk over to whoever was troubled. He would silently sit by their side, waiting for them to talk.

But, in this case, he knew he'd have to handle it differently. Not only because the one with the problem was the cook, his number one rival on board, but also because of their relationship, which was kept a secret from everyone else. The fact that they are lovers.

He knew that Sanji wouldn't tell him what was going on, and pretend that everything was okay. He'd act like he always did every day, and didn't want his two precious ladies to get worried about him. Something a gentleman would do, he'd say.

Dammit! Zoro was the king of fake-sleeping, so he knew that Sanji was faking as well. And Zoro is definitely not a gentleman… well, at least not one like the cook. So, it's Zoro doesn't need to worry about the ladies' comfort, and besides, they should be worried about Sanji. He's the one who prepares their snacks, and prostrates himself like a servant to princesses. But they're not princesses, they're pirates, the same as the rest of the crew. If something happened to Sanji, they should worry about him; screw the cook's decision not to make them worry.

But even with all of that, the swordsman knew that the real reason the cook wouldn't talk about his issue was that because, despite their never-ending bickering, they were both actually _that_ close to each other. The problem became much more difficult to deal with when it included someone that you hated and loved at the same time. _Baka-cook and his ego…_

Yeah. Somehow, Zoro had a feeling that Sanji's ego was involved. It inevitably was.

After sex the night before, the cook acted like a prince to both Nami and Robin. Then he suavely began to talk rougher, like he somehow wanted everyone to see how macho of a man he was. After Zoro heard the true story behind why the cook had his fetlock beard and chain-smoked, he knew that Sanji actually _wants_ everyone, but mostly the ladies, to see him as a macho and mature man. _Does he forget that he used to call me a muscle head because I'm "too macho" of a person? And now he wants to be like that? Weird cook… sometimes his actions raise more questions than his eyebrows…_

Zoro wanted to let the cook handle his own problems; to give the man his personal space. To let his ego grow by solving his own problems.

But after a night of sex, the next morning Zoro saw something unbelievable. No, not just Zoro actually, but the entire crew saw it. Sanji was smoking more, and even smoked _three_, and then _ten cigarettes at the same time,_ in the middle of the day. The swordsman knew that he needed to help the cook.

Slowly, while pretending to steal some booze (which he mostly did to catch the cook's attention), he walked closer to the cook, who was busy preparing food for dinner, while smoking practically _a dozen_ cigarettes at once. Something really needed to be done before Chopper had a dead cook on his hands because of carbon monoxide poisoning.

So, he leaned over and softly whispered in Sanji's ear. "You can top tonight, cook…" He left Sanji alone to let the words sink in his blonde head.

The next morning, Zoro was proved right. Sanji was back to normal, and it made the swordsman smirk.

_Che, the baka-cook and his "short dick syndrome"; bothered me enough to do something about it…_


End file.
